Shades of Crimson
by CosmicBlueSnow
Summary: Reverse!Kai and Reverse!Aichi smut. May be continuous if requested. Added part 2
1. Chapter 1

Kai walked out of the elevator, his shoes clacking on the floor sharply. He pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket, scanning the number, and walking down the halls, looking at the room numbers

.

_"I would like the number for Aichi's room." Kai muttered, walking around to stand in front of Reverse Takuto._

_"Oh?" He inquired, cocking his head in amusement. "I thought you didn't want to see him anymore."_

_"Things have changed." Kai responded gruffly. Takuto still looked like he was stifling a laugh, but he gave the number anyway, and Kai headed back to the dark corner of the elevator, the red gleam in his eye saturated in the shadows._

_._

Kai arrived at his destination shortly, the numbers on the door matching the one on the paper, and he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the muffled reply, and the door slid open, revealing the room inside.

A simple couch, coffee table, and a bed occupied the room, but besides that practically empty. Kai flinched as he noticed the shadowed figure on the couch, his eyes closed, red marks staining his cheeks, and he quickly recognized it.

Aichi.

The bluenet slowly opened his eyes, unveiling two dull, cloudy azure orbs, that quickly narrowed as Aichi recognized the brunet standing in front of him.

"Kai.."

Kai said nothing, his own eyes narrowing and meeting Aichi's cold gaze.

"What do you want?" The bluenet hissed, the expression on his face showing that he obviously didn't want to see Kai, who just blankly stared at him and walked over to him, taking a seat beside Aichi as close as possible. Aichi snorted in disgust and moved to the edge.

"What's wrong? Don't you love me?" Kai inquired.

Aichi's lips curled into an angry snarl, his dull eyes lighting up with fury.

"You obviously don't."

The brunet managed to stop himself from flinching at the cold words, but he knew he deserved it. Sorrow flooded into his own teal orbs as he remembered the harsh words he had spoken to Aichi, how he had said that he no longer wanted Aichi, that he had surpassed him.

He clenched his fist, gritted teeth hidden behind sealed lips. Kai knew, deep in his heart, he wanted Aichi more than any power.

He lunged for Aichi's hand and grasped it, holding it tightly and bringing it to his lips. Aichi immediately tried to pull away, snarling, but Kai was much more athletic and held it firmly, gently kissing it.

Aichi stiffened, growling.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped, jerking away.

Kai firmly grasped the small hand, lacing his fingers around Aichi's. Aichi snarled, digging his nails in Kai's hand in attempt to get away, and Kai winced, but holding it firmly.

"Aichi.. I'm sorry."

Aichi widened his eyes.

"What are you-"

Aichi was interrupted as Kai pulled him into a deep, aggressive kiss, his tongue sliding in Aichi's mouth and twirling around it. Aichi didn't kiss back, trying to use his tongue to shove Kai's out of his mouth and break the kiss. Kai responded by pushing back, their tongues tangling in a fight of conquering.

They broke apart for air, panting heavily, but Kai held Aichi in a firm embrace. Aichi stared coldly back, but his eyes had softened and were starting to gloss over with lust

"Do you forgive me?"

"Do you think I would, telling me you don't want me and then suddenly coming and begging for my love?"

"I-"

Aichi cut him off, gently placing a finger on Kai's lips, a sly smile forming under his red marks.

"You naughty boy."

Aichi captured Kai's lips, though it was more gentle and shy. Kai smiled in amusement at how sly Aichi became yet he kept his shy and cute personality, and kissed back more roughly, pushing Aichi down on the couch, lust flaring in his rapidly beating heart

They broke apart, a string of saliva landing in Aichi's open mouth as Kai moved down, lifting down the lavender turtleneck and biting the sensitive area. Aichi gasped, his fingers moving to tangle themselves in brown locks as Kai kept biting, covering Aichi's neck in red marks.

Kai moved back up to bring him into a kiss, gently biting down on Aichi's lip.

He suddenly felt himself being pushed, his back landing on the couch as Aichi pinned him down, giving him a harsh look.

"Don't do that again." He muttered.

Kai smirked, nodding, and they continued embracing each other, muffled moans resounding in the room, fingers traveling on each other's bodies.

They broke apart as Kai started to pull off his scarf and threw it to the side, exposing more of his neck area, and Aichi looked at the expanse of the smooth skin, saliva escaping the corners of his lips.

Kai licked off the drool, as Aichi licked the collarbones, his tongue painting patterns on Kai's skin. Kai let out a groan as Aichi nipped him, his fingers slipping inside Kai's shirt, twisting his nipples.

Kai lifted off Aichi's lavender turtleneck and hugged him closed to lap at a nub, his tongue painting a ring around it, and Aichi groaned, his face rosy red.

With Kai's help, they both lifted off Kai's shirt, both of their bare chests exposed, nipples brushing each other lightly. Aichi wordlessly climbed off of Kai, allowing him some space to get up as the brunet gently slipped his fingers in Aichi's pants and pulling them down, revealing Aichi's modest white underwear.

"Are you ready, Aichi?" Kai whispered huskily. Aichi nodded, turning away to hide his rosy face as Kai gingerly pulled out Aichi's throbbing cock, the underwear sliding down, and Aichi kicked it off.

Kai's hand slid under Aichi's legs and started to stroke his balls, his other hand grasping the bottom of his cock as he engulfed it, painting long strips on the side, then moving up to paint circles around the head, picking up the precum with his tongue.

"Nnngh.." Aichi would mutter during ministrations, as Kai let go with a wet pop, his hand traveling to the head. Kai's eyes widened with lust and hunger as his finger dove into the slit, precum splattering on his hand. Aichi shrieked, his heart thumping as Kai licked the cum off his finger, taking a moment to enjoy the flavor.

"Kai kuuun.." Aichi gasped, sounding more like before he was reversed. Kai smiled, gently pumping Aichi's cock, making him gasp, drool hanging off his shuddering lips.

"Kai kun, let me take care of you." Aichi suddenly muttered, his voice warping in and out of sly and adorable.

Kai allowed an expression of surprise to pass through his poker face. Aichi was acting unnaturally bold, but he allowed it nonetheless, taking off his own pants and boxers and lifting his legs up, offering Aichi his hole.

Aichi bit his lip, losing his sly edge, and he looked around for a bottle of lube.

Kai poked at his rib and handed him one. Aichi gratefully took it, trying to force down the blood from his cheeks as he opened it and traced the hole.

Aichi suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing a condom, and he walked to the basket under the bed to fetch one.

"Aichi, don't."

Said boy looked at Kai, shocked and flustered. Kai just smiled maliciously at him, his lustful eyes burning into Aichi's softened and embarrassed ones.

"I want your cum inside of me."

Aichi fought the urge not to just bang his head on the wall and wobbled back, losing his own poker face in his embarrassment as he coated his fingers and shoved the, roughly in the hole, making Kai gasp.

He squeezed through the walls, scissoring and forcing the tunnel to be wider, searching for the sweet spot. Aichi found that it was much harder to get to it than he thought, but finally after going in to the deepest parts, Kai shrieked, panting a little, and the bluenet pulled out his fingers with a loud pop.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Aichi?" Kai inquired, looking at the blue haired boy concerned as he coated his cock.

"O-of course, K-k-Kai kun. I w-want to make you f-f-feel good." Aichi stammered, losing his sly edge entirely, and Kai smirked amusedly.

Aichi placed his cock at the entrance and began thrusting, pulling in and out. Kai screamed, his fingernails clawing on Aichi's side as Aichi started thrusting harder and grasped Kai's neglected cock and pumping it.

Pleasure rushed through both of the boys as Aichi slammed against Kai's sweet spot, Kai screeching seconds afterwards.

"Aichi... I'm gonna.." He gasped. Aichi nodded, grabbing his cock firmly and taking it with his mouth as Kai released his seed, warm semen filling Aichi's mouth, and he moved up to take Kai in open mouthed kisses, emptying his mouth into Kai's, letting him taste himself.

Aichi slammed into Kai again, making Kai scream louder, his volume growing as Aichi slammed harder and harder, the walls squeezing around him tightly.

"Kai kun.." Aichi gasped as he released his own seed, pulling out his cock, a trail of milky white following afterwards.

They both collapsed on the couch, panting heavily. Kai had already fallen asleep beside him, his eyes closed and his breathing slowing. Aichi could manage the strength to make a sheepish smile, the red marks fading as he closed his dull eyes.

_I forgive you._

**_Oh my god. OH MY GOD NOSEBLEEEEEDMFIJNRJFNROFNROKNFROKNFRBCDHBSI_**

**_I had this idea stuck in my head for ages, and many of you have been asking to have a Kaichi smut in my Gaichi continuous smut, so here you go_**

**_Also a little bit of extra perverted Takuto in the Omake._**

* * *

**_Omake_**

Takuto watched the action in his screens, the lustful shrieks and screams filling the room. He licked his lips, lust burning in his heart as he craved to slurp the cum off their naked bodies.

"Good job, Kai Toshiki. With Aichi, we could make a threesome."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. You guys really LOVE this. Six requests on fanfiction, and 27 requests on tumblr. Wow.**

**Well, here you go. May be a part three later**

* * *

"Shit!"

Kai cursed under his breath as the sixth damage fell in his damage zone, signalizing the winner. He squeezed his eyes shut,

A cool smirk embraced Aichi's frighteningly pale skin, his hollow azure orbs narrowing coldy as the first spasms of pain started to rack through Kai's body.

"Aichi!" Kai gasped, as a red cloud covered his sight, inflaming him as he choked out a scream, his muscles giving way as he collapsed to the ground.

Aichi loomed over him emotionlessly, gazing down at him, feeling like an unintentional sneer.

"Its too bad, Kai. I thought I would actually have a fight I would enjoy." Aichi rattled. "You should thank me for turning you strong again."

Kai could only manage a strained gasp, his heart twisting as he collapsed to the ground, his vision fading to black as the darkness swallowed his heart.

Kai opened his eyes. They weren't hollow like Aichi's, the familiar red gleam that streaked across his hues, though his marks were slightly different. They were now more jagged.

Aichi let out a snort, turning around to face the view of the beautiful planet Earth behind them. Kai grabbed his leg, making Aichi glare back down at him in a cold, inquiring manner.

"I'm back, Aichi." Kai purred, a small grin forming under his red marks.

Aichi just kept glaring at him, coldly unresponsive.

The brunet sighed.

"It seems that you have lost your emotions. In that case..." The grin on his face grew in size, his eyes glittering mischieviously.

"I'm going to give them back to you. _Physcially."_

A look of surprise finally emerged on Aichi's face as Kai yanked him down. Aichi fell down, the water splashing below him as he crawled over him, their gazes locking for a moment as Kai moved his head down and connected their lips, arms slithering and tracing Aichi's waist, traveling up to Aichi's face, deepening the kiss.

The bluenet did absolutely nothing to return the kiss, but lust was starting to fill his hollow eyes.

Aichi finally lifted his hands up and brung in Kai's head, both of them opening their mouths, tongues coiling around each other, tied in a fierce battle of dominance.

Unable to finish the battle, they broke apart for air, a thin trail of saliva waterfalling into Aichi's open mouth as they both panted, staring into each other's eyes.

"Shall we continue?" Kai smirked, cupping his face.

Aichi didn't even respond with words, just pulling him back into the kiss aggressively, tongues continue to tie in a malicious battle. Kai noticed that Aichi was getting more aggresive, spinning his tongue around Kai's and then shoving him out from under, only for Kai to slip to the side and stay in his mouth.

The whole time, Kai crept his finger down towards the collar, pulling down on the ruffled fabric. It came off easily, revealing a small zipper that Kai pulled down, unveiling a bare chest, two rosy pink nubs perked and twitching. The brunet broke the kiss, twisting a nipple, earning a harmonic groan from Aichi.

Aichi tugged on Kai's tie, the piece of fabric unraveling and falling to the floor, revealing the bare collarbones. He pulled Kai closer by the collar, licking savagely on the pale skin.

"You seem to be having fun, Aichi~" Kai teased, cut off by a groan, as Aichi bit down on the sensitive skin.

"Don't tease me." Aichi muttered, lapping the area near the chest, his tongue moving down, delicately moving the buttons and unbuttoning the shirt. Kai moaned as his Hitsue high uniform jacket and his white shirt was slipped off, exposing Kai's bare chest.

Aichi started to lift down Kai's pants, another groan resounding in the halls as his throbbing member was taken out. The bluenet slipped his hands in Kai's pants, caressing the balls as he started to lick up and down the length.

Kai watched him, eyes glossed over with lust, his moans growing louder as Aichi started doing different moves on him, rubbing the side, taking the head, tongue traveling in the slit. The brunet panted as Aichi gently rubbed the slit with a finger, heat pooling in his belly.

"Aichi, that's enough. I want to see you." Kai gasped. Aichi nodded, giving permission as the brunet eagerly stripped Aichi of his pants and boxers, leaving Aichi with only an open jacket, his own shorter cock twitching.

Aichi narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kai, but he nodded, lifting his legs up, revealing his hole. Kai suddenly stiffened.

"Aichi!"

"Hm?"

"I don't have a lubricant."

"Oh." Aichi frowned, which soon morphed into a lustful grin. "Ive got one."

Kai widened his eyes in surprise as Aichi took out a small bottle from the side of his jacket. The brunet took it, eyes glittering with amusement.

"You've been planning this all along, eh?"

"Yeah."

Kai just chuckled, coating his cock and his fingers, and tracing the hole, feeling Aichi shudder against him as he placed his cock at the entrance.

"Are you ready, Aichi?"

Aichi nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as Kai entered and began thrusting, diving in deeper and deeper with each thrust.

"Nngh!" Aichi moaned, tears squeezing out of his eyes. Kai gave him a smile and started slamming harder.

"K-Kai, Im gonna..." Aichi gasped, his eyes glittering with list and pleasure. Kai nodded, pumping Aichi's cock repeatedly, forcing Aichi to release. Semen fountained out of his dick, splattering all over Kai's face, catching some of it in his mouth, and moving up to bring Aichi in noisy open mouthed kisses; letting him taste himself.

"Kai kun... Go faster."

Kai obeyed his wishes, thrusting and twisting, moans spilling out of Aichi's mouth like a waterfall.

Aichi let out a scream, bucking his hips deeper into Kai, signalizing that he had hit the spot, the walls squeezing around him.

"Aichi... I..."

"I know." Aichi replied, pulling himself out from Kai's dick and pumping the cock once again. Kai let out a loud groan, releasing into Aichi's mouth. The bluenet smiled, swallowing every drop.

Both of them collapsed, water splashing on their nude semen covered bodies.

Kai hugged Aichi close to his chest, who responded by licking the drying cum off his chest.

"Aichi... I love you." Kai murmured. "More than anyone."

Kai waited a while, waiting for the bluenet to perk up with a response, but none came. Kai looked down at Aichi, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Aichi was fast asleep next to him, a peaceful expression on his pale face, his figure highlighted by the stars.

Kai smiled. Even though Aichi had changed through the reverse, he was still that innocent, weak little bluenet.

Kai closed his eyes, eventually drifting to sleep next to him, water rippling gently under the fast asleep couple.

And watching them from behind a pillar was Gaillard, his amber eyes hollow and dulled to a shady orange, scarlet lines on his cheeks. Tears streamed down his face, tracing the reverse marks, as he silently agonized and longed to have Aichi as his own.


End file.
